Redoing Oban
by JeanieLee
Summary: AFTER TWO YEARS IT IS BACK! Everyone has that one show that they absolutely love. When Eva Montgomery suddenly finds herself in her favorite show, things don't go as planned. Especially since she is sharing a body with the main character.
1. Chapter 1 – The Accident

**After being deleted almost two years ago, it is being brought back. I hadn't really thought of Oban until this past weekend when I spotted it while browsing on YouTube. After re-watching the entire series in a little over a day, inspiration for this story returned full force when I was remained just how much I had loved this show. Without further ado, the rewritten version of Redoing Oban.**

Disclaimer - I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**Chapter 1 – The Accident**

_NASCAR. A world of fast cars, screaming fans, and rushing adrenaline. And today's race was no exception. The seats of the __Daytona International Speedway were filled with fans cheering on their favorite drivers. Though in this crowd there was a large amount of white, blue and purple. They were cheering on the number fifty-three car, driven by Maria Montgomery, one of the few female drivers around and one of the best. There was one set of eyes that was extremely focused on her car, eyes that belonged to the driver's young daughter who sat in the pit with her father._

_Young eyes watched as her mother's car rounded turn four and was heading into her final lap. She was leading the pack as she rounded turn one when the unthinkable happened. The car that had been just behind her sideswiped her at just the right moment, sending number fifty-three skidding and spinning out of control before flipping over right in front of the incoming pack of cars who had no time to stop and no room to swerve. The young girl's eyes widened._

_Smoke was the only thing that could be seen in that area and the sound of screeching tires and crunching metal was all that could be heard as the crowd went silent in shock and horror. After a few moments, the smoke finally cleared enough for the young girl to see the mangled mess that had been her mother's car. The sound of sirens filled the raceway as rescue crews headed towards the damaged car. But before they could get there the car exploded. _

Seventeen year old Eva Montgomery awoke with a start and simply stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. She hated having that dream, though thankfully she didn't have it quite as often as she used to. She pushed herself up and rubbed her hands over her face. After taking a deep breath, she glanced over at the nightstand beside her bed and looked at the clock. 6:30AM.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed as she pushed the covers off her legs and jumped out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. She had fifteen minutes before she had to leave for school. _Damn, I must've forgotten to set my alarm last night after the Oban finale_, she thought as she ran into the bathroom and pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cabinet. Oban Star Racers. Now that was a show that Eva loved and would cry if she missed. The entire time it was airing, she would rush home every Monday night after her dance practice to see it and if she was even just a few minutes late she would be a little ticked. She loved the show, the characters, the plot. Everything about it. It was just….amazing. _Probably loved it so much due to being able to relate to the main character,_ she thought as she spit out her toothpaste and but her things back in the cabinet before rushing back into her room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

"Hey Eva!"

Eva pulled her head out of her gym locker and looked past the door to see who was talking to her. She smiled towards the redhead that was opening the locker a few doors to the right of hers. "Hey Dani," she greeted before turning back towards her locker and pulling out her street cloths and setting them down on the bench behind her.

"Did you nail that round off?" she heard the redhead ask as she pulled off her cheer uniform and hung it up inside the locker.

"No," Eva responded as she pulled on her cargo pants. "I keep screwing up the landing."

The redhead pulled her head out of her locker and smiled towards Eva. "I'm sure you'll get it soon."

Eva sighed as she threw her black long sleeved shirt over her head. "I hope so. Hey, how did you do on the history test last week?"

The other girl groaned. "I bombed it. Big time. I studied for hours and didn't seem to retain any of it."

"That stinks," Eva commented as she pulled a small beg out of her locker and unzipped it. Out of it she pulled her various earrings and her navel ring and began to put them back in.

"How did you do on it?"

Eva paused while putting in one of her earrings and grinned sheepishly towards the other girl.

Dani's eyebrows flew up her forehead. "You passed? But you never study!"

Eva shrugged before she went back to work putting in her earrings. "What can I say? It's a gift."

* * *

"Eva, you are on a roll tonight!"

Eva grinned as she closed the door to her white with blue and purple strips, 2005 Corvette and headed over to the young man that was smiling towards her from his spot at the front of the small crowd gathered. This group was the members of the Underground, a street racing league that operated in secret. The group ran on Thursday nights on the outskirts of town. The course was always mapped out ahead of time and during the winter months, checked for spots of black ice. The head of the league was one Jay Stewart, who had become a good friend of hers in the year since she had joined the Underground.

"Yes, I am," she replied happily as she walked over to him and high-fived him. As she laughed, she could see her breath materializing in the air in front of her. Damn it was cold. She zipped up the white jacket with blue and purple strips that had once belonged to her mother. Yup, it was time to call off the races until the spring. They were always cautious about that. Once it hit December and things started to really get cold, the races were put on hold until the spring for their safety. "So, who's my last opponent o the year?"

"The newbie, Aric has challenged you," he replied the moment a black 2007 Mustang pulled up beside her Corvette. The engine revved once before the car was turned off. A moment later the driver's door opened and out of it stepped a short but muscular young man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing all black. He walked over to where she had Jay stood, eyeing her the entire time.

Eva raised her eyebrow and the scrutiny he was giving her. "You sure you wanna take me on?"

He simply looked at her blankly for a moment. "That is why I asked you," he replied with a think Scandinavian accent before turning around and heading back to his car.

"Well, he's a regular chatty Cathy," Jay commented a moment after Aric had walked back to his car, his blue eyes following the other driver as he walked back to his car before looking back at Eva. Her grinned and clapped her on the shoulder. "Good luck, Evie."

"Thanks," she replied before heading towards her car, sending a grin over her shoulder towards Jay as she walked. She got to the Corvette and opened the door before dropping into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her once she was in. She then turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life at the same moment the Mustang did beside her. The engine of the car beside her revved loudly. She glanced over at the car with a raised eyebrow. "So you wanna show off? Trying driving a real car first," she muttered to herself as she revved the engine of the Corvette, a smirk on her face. Jay stepped off the sidewalk and walked to the middle of the street, standing between the two cars.

"On your mark!" Jay yelled over the loud roaring engines and the cheering crowd off to the sides of the street. "Get s-" Jay froze and his blue eyes went wide. Eva's brow furrowed for a moment in confusion before she heard it; Police Sirens. Oh crap. She could not afford to get caught. Biting her lip, Eva floored the gas pedal and the car shot forward past Jay, white smoke trailing behind her.

She sped down the block and glanced at her rear view mirror. Shit. She had two on her tail. She turned sharply at the next street and once more floored it. The engine roared as the speedometer continued to climb above one hundred miles per hour. She glanced back again. Great, now she had four of them on her tail. She had to lose them. She could not get caught else it would be goodbye cheer, goodbye dance, and hello annoying press. She could see the headlines now; _Daughter_ _of Racing Legend Maria Montgomery Caught Street Racing_.

Eva turned the wheel quickly to the right and sharply turned onto another street, a street that had not been checked for it was not part of the course. Just as the speedometer once more hit one hundred and twenty miles per hour, Eva felt both the front tires lose traction and it was then that she realized where she was and what she had just hit; black ice. She tried to regain control of the spinning car but her efforts were futile. She screamed.

Sirens.

Crunching metal.

Pain.

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2 – Alwas

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! But keep in mind, I am a full time college student and I'm going to be especially busy the next two months since I am in my schools production of Brigadoon. **

**Suntripper- ****Thank you! And I am glad that it caught your interest!**

**PiQou-**** I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes, I am continuing this! It just may be a bit slow going due to school.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Oban Star Racers.**

**Chapter 2 – Alwas**

Eva groaned and winced when a bright light was shinned in her eyes. Every part of her body seemed to hurt and she had a pounding headache. _What happened?_ she thought to herself as the light continued to peek in under her close eyelids. _Oh yeah. I crashed. That means I got a damn nurse shinning a light in my eyes._

She wrenched over her eyes only to groan at the bright light and close them again. _Ow,_ she thought as she worked to open them once more. She wad vaguely aware of a male voice speaking to her but was unable to make out the words that were being said. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness behind the dark light. Why was the room so dark? Was the power out or something? She uncurled from the fetal position she had been in as her eyes continued to adjust. She looked down as she pushed herself up and let out a soft gasp. Why did the sheet she appeared on look so wired? _It looks almost…animated._

"What on Earth are you doing here?"

The voice was finally clear enough (or was it her head that was getting clearer?) for her to understand and she found she recognized it. _Don Wei?_ She thought as she looked back up towards the light and focused on its holder. She was able to see the person holding the flashlight and gasped. _This is…impossible._

Eva looked down at her hands to see that hers were animated. They felt the same as they normally did, they just looked insanely different. Her eyes then caught the bracelets on her right wrist. _Wait a minute,_ she looked down at her clothing. Molly's. She reached up and felt her right ear. Three spikes. Just like Molly. "Oh my God," she muttered.

"What was that young lady?"

Eva looked back up at Don Wei. She was Molly. How the hell was that possible? Molly, Don, everyone were just television characters. This was just a dream. But if it was a dream, why was she so sore? She shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet. She would think about that later. They thought she was Molly."I saw you guys being chased by that Crog, so I followed behind on my rocket seat and knocked it off the truck. I guess when I landed I landed here," she added a second later with a small shrug.

"You knocked it off?"

Eva looked in the direction the voice came from and after a few seconds her eyes adjusted and she was able to see Rick Thunderbolt standing beside the trailer wearing his signature sunglasses. She nodded as she rotated her shoulders, only to grimace when something popped and suddenly her back felt a whole lot better. She then glanced around as the rest of the darkened ship came into focus and glanced around at all the faces she knew so well. Stan, Koji, Jordan. _Oh my God. Jordan._

It was as she was studying the young military cadet with his two tone hair that she ship lurched, causing Eva to lose her balance. _Come on. Just like that time you almost fell of the balance beam._ Instead of falling to the ground and being caught by Rick as Molly had, Eva went into a back-flip and landed on the ground beside Rick in a crouch, her hands feeling the dark stone beneath them. Oh yeah, definitely not a dream.

"Not bad, Little Mouse," Rick commented as Eva stood back up.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

The ship shook again, though not with as much force as it had a few moments prior.

"What was that?" Jordan asked as he glanced around the ship, hit gun at the ready in his hands.

"I think the ship's stopped," Stan commented and sure enough, seconds after he said this the door opened, letting bright sunlight into the ship. Eva blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Gentlemen," Don Wei began as he climbed down the ladder on the side of the trailer. "Beyond this door lies to unknown. Once on the ground, he walked towards the doorway and stopped within it as he spoke. "The qualifying trials of the Great Race of Oban. It will certainly be the greatest challenge of your lives. You will give nothing less than your best. And, watch your step—"

_And I thought this guys was a jerk on the show,_ Evan thought as she listened to him speak, arms crossed over her chest as she made a face at Don Wei's back. _He's even worse in person._

"—From now on, you are ambassadors of the Earth." He turned around to face Eva who quickly looked innocent and plastered a large, obviously fake grin on her face. "And don't even _think_ I'm done with you, miss."

"Eh, didn't really expect ya to be," Eva commented with a slight shrug. Don Wei just frowned at her for a moment before issuing orders. "Alright, everyone into the truck!"

Eva rolled her eyes before turning around and following the others to the ladder up to the cab of the truck that carried the star-racers. She got to the ladder the same time as Rick, who gestured for her to go first.

Eva smiled. "Thanks."

She quickly climbed up the ladder and entered the cab, moving off the window to the side of the door. Everyone else climbed in moments after her and Rick headed to the driver's seat and proceeded to move the truck down the ramp out of the ship. The sunlight was warm as it shown through the windows of the truck and the air smelled just like what she remembered of the few times she had gone to the beach in her lifetime. The docks were bustling with activity as ships were unloaded.

"Wow," she muttered as she glanced around at the sight before her. She was actually here! How was this possible? Jordan stumbled away and fell to the ground as an alien as tall as the truck passed by.

"Amazing," Koji said. "I'll bet no one's ever seen aliens like _these_ before."

Jordan quickly got up and held his gun at the ready once more. "Let them come. We're ready for them."

Eva turned around and watched as Rick looked towards the young gunman beside him. "Remember Jordan, we're ambassadors."

Don moved over to the doorway that led out to where the star-racers sat covered on the trailer and looked around. "Well," he said as he continued to glance all around for some sign of someone welcoming them. "I didn't expect the Avatar in person, but at least they could've sent a welcoming committee."

Eva heard something tapping the front right tire and glanced out the window she had been looking out of moments before. A smile grew on her face when she spotted Setis down on the ground, tapping the tire with his staff. She glanced over at Don Wei and gestured to the window with her head. "I think I just found your welcoming committee."

Don walked over to the side and looked down. He turned back towards the group inside the cab. "Oh great, another surprise," Don said, his voice showing his annoyance. "Somehow I feel this won't be the last one today."

Jordan and Koji quickly moved over and opened the door to look down while at the window on the other side of the door, Stan looked down at Setis as well.

"Welcome to Alwas, Earthlings! You are the 96th and last team to arrive. I dare say we no longer expected you," Setis greeted, waving his staff as he looked up at them where they stood in the windows and doorway of the truck. Eva grinned down at him. _Same old Setis. _"Let me introduce myself. My name is Setis, faithful servant of the Avatar. I will be your temporary guide. Follow me and I will take you to your lodging."

Jordan and Koji jumped out of the doorway when Setis quickly moved up the ladder and into the cab. Eva just leaned back against the wall, her arms over her chest as she smiled. _Oh yeah. Gotta love Setis._

"I've never seen a Star-racer from earth before," Setis commented as he looked around the inside of the truck. "Beautiful."

Don Wei stepped back into the cab, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Setis. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this is our truck buddy, not our ship. Our ship is right behind me," he told the small alien, gesturing to the covered ships on the trailers behind him with his hand.

One moment Setis was standing in front of Don Wei and the next he was standing on the trailer, looking at the covered ships. "Hmm. I see, I see. Giant flying cushions," Setis said. "Really very impressive."

Eva snorted at this, which caused everyone to look at her and Setis suddenly reappeared in the cab."What?" she asked, glancing around at all the occupants of the truck. "That was funny and you know it."

Rick cracked a smile. Jordan, Stan, and Koji were looking at her as if she had two heads. Setis stood there grinning at her. Don Wei just sighed.

* * *

A little while later found Eva sitting with the luggage as the Earth team was taken to their team's pit aboard large creatures with baskets atop them that were strong enough to pull star-racers along behind them. She hadn't said anything when Don Wei told her to sit with the luggage on the second creature while everyone else rode the other one. It gave her time along to think.

All of this was impossible. She shouldn't have even been able to have a conversation with Don Wei considering that he was a cartoon character! Though apparel she was now one to, or at least stuck in the body of one. And how the hell did that work? How could she be in the body of Eva Wei? How was any of this possible? She should've been in a hospital, not here. And yet she was and it was real.

_It's too painful not to be_, Eva thought as she shifted, trying to move to that one piece of luggage would stop poking her in the back rather painfully. There was only one person that could possibly give her answers. _Oh that would be a lovely conversation. 'Hi, I'm Eva. I know that you're the Avatar. How, because I'm from a world where this is a TV show!' Oh that would got over_ real_ well. _


	3. Chapter 3 – Trying to Change the Future

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! I had this chapter almost done three times, and three times my computer decided to eat it when it threw a fit. So I just put it on the back burner for a while. But since my computer is behaving, and I downloaded the entire series onto my computer, it's finally done! **

**RoseblossomWarrior**** –****I'm glad you're enjoying it! On some things she will other things….not so much. ;) Well, as a firm Molly(Eva)/Jordan shipper, she will. With a little prodding from Eva M. :P**

**PiQou-**** thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**SoraXBlue****- thanks! And as always, I update as quickly as I can.**

**Anonymous ERM**** – thanks! Glad you like it! I got the entire thing planned in my head, it's just a matter of getting it all down and hoping my computer doesn't eat it. Again.**

**Fudgeyeah ****– haha! Thanks! And as always, I update when I can.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Oban Star Racers.**

**Chapter 3 – Trying to Change the Future**

_So that's how she got this outfit,_ Eva thought to herself as she checked herself over in the mirror in the room she had been given in the Earth team pit. Well, it was less of a room and more like a closet than anything else. But it did have a bed so that made it qualify as a bedroom. Content with how the outfit felt, she stepped out of the room and headed down the hallway, making her way through the main living area and the pit itself to where everyone else was just outside the pit, getting ready to unveil the _Arrow 1_. She stepped outside just as Setis left aboard the large creature that had taken them to the Earth Team pit.

"Thanks for the spare clothes guys!" she called to Stan and Koji as she walked passed where they stood and went to sit in the grass just to the left of the doors of the pit.

"No problem!" Stan called back as she plopped down on the grass not far from the star racer. "We over packed anyway!"

The mechanic moved over to the left side of the racer while Jordan went over to the right. The two grabbed the tarps covering the _Arrow 1_ and pulled them off. The sun gleamed off the star racer as they moved the tarps out of the way. Eva's mouth dropped open slightly. Seeing the _Arrow_ in person…it was amazing. It was almost as beautiful as her car.

Don stood on top of one to the crates of supplies that was still outside the hanger, Rick sitting just to his right. "Okay, Jordan. I want you to test the laser turret," Don called.

The gunner reacted like a kid in a candy store when being told they could grab something that they wanted. "Yes, Sir!" he replied as he ran around the _Arrow_ to the door on the back that led to the turret.

He climbed in and a few minutes later the glass turret emerged on the left side of the ship. The cannons turned in her direction and she heard the muffled sound of Jordan making gun noises inside. Eva shook her head and fought down a smile. She had laughed when that part had first aired. "Dude, how old are you, again?"

"Alright Jordan, that's enough. Now try the other side," Don Wei called from his spot atop the crate. Eva glanced over at them as the turret switched sides to see the comers of Rick's mouth twitch.

"All clear!" Koji called from where he stood in front of the _Arrow_ with his computer.

The back hatch that led to the turret opened a few moments later and Jordan emerged from the ship, hopped to the ground and proclaimed, "It's a beaut!"

Rick hopped off the crate and climbed up into the cockpit of the _Arrow 1_. In front of the ship, Stan and Koji watched the computer readouts as the glass dome over the cockpit slid closed.

"Okay, Rick. You're on!" Don called. Eva watched in awe as the racer started up for the first time and lifted up off the ground. Oh yeah, so much cooler in person. "Try the reactor, one at a time."

Eva watched from her spot in the grass as they began to test the reactors, until the warning alarm went off. Koji announced that there was a leak and the ship was landed before being backed up into the hanger. As everyone moved into the hanger, Eva pushed herself up from her spot in the grass and followed them in. She took a set on one of the crates next to the containers filled with a liquid that was unknown to her, fuel perhaps, and watched as the mechanics worked. After a few minutes, Jordan sat down on the crate adjacent to hers and watched Stan and Koji work on the left engine.

_The left side…I have to make sure the explosives don't stay in there, _Eva thought as she watched the two mechanics work. She spotted Don out of the corner of her eye, arms crossed and fingers tapping impatiently.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked a few seconds later. Did he even know what it was to be patient?

Stan looked down at him from over the top of the left engine. "Looks like we've lost a liter of engine liquid. It's not great but it there should be enough left for one race."

"With the equipment we brought it would take hours to make the extra liquid," Koji said as he continued to type on his computer.

Eva pushed herself up off the crate. This was where Molly had spoken up to go and get some fluid. Besides, Stan and Koji had been nice enough to give her something to wear. Going to find this liquid was the least that she could do. "I'm pretty sure I spotted a parts store on the way here," she said, looking between Stan and Koji. "I can see if they have some."

The two mechanics shared a glance as Eva walked over to the rocket seat.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Stan said.

Eva smiled and grabbed the rocket seat handle and pulled herself onto it. She pursed her lips. _Now, how do you work this thing? Handle is the throttle. _She pushed down her right foot and it started up. _There we go. _She twisted the throttle and the rocket seat took off out of the Earth Team pit and flew out onto the road, turning in the direction of the village.

She flew along the road for a little ways, before a huge ship appeared before heading straight for her. Eva recognized the ship for seeing it on the show and smiled, remembering its large but gentle pilot. He was a nice guy, but his ship was huge and could potentially turn her into a pancake. With a press of the left peddle, she flew just to the left of the ship and just cleared it.

Once she was clear, Eva applied the brakes and stopped, looking back at the huge ship. "He so needs to get a proximity alarm or something," she muttered to herself as her eyes moved away from the large ship and over to the Earth Team pit in the distance. She could see two figures standing outside. _Oh yeah. Rick's comment about bringing a secret replacement._

As Don walked back into the pit, Eva turned and continued on toward the village. Scrubs and all sorts of aliens filled the streets. It took her a few minutes to find the shop that they had passed on the way to the pits and she stopped before it. She shut off the rocket seat and hopping off before heading inside.

It was a small place, but filled with all sorts of small parts and other things that visiting racers might need. There was a small counter and behind it a scrub that looked like he had been playing in dirt. Behind the counter were shelves covered with parts and liquids. Eva smiled and walked up to the empty counter. "Do you have any Earth engine liquid?"

The scrub nodded and turned to search the shelves. "Only got a small bottle of it. We don't get visitors from Earth here very often."

He came back to the counter with a clear bottle filled with a light green liquid. Eva smiled as she recognized it. "That's perfect."

She paid him with some money that she found in Eva Wei's wallet (which she had found when changing into the things from Stand and Koki), secured the bottle to her waist just as a gong sounded in the distance. Eva ran out of the shop, past two startled scrubs and hopped onto the rocket seat.

She flew back to the pits and got to the Earth Team's, only to find the doors closed. _That's right. They went down to the arena. And that weakling is in there,_ she thought as she stopped before the doors and hopped off the rocket seat. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes narrowed. She stalked over to the doors and banged on them. "I know you're in there scrub! I know who you are! Stop what you're doing or I'll skin you alive when I find you!"

She heard something hit the floor inside. Without being able to get in there, there was nothing else that she could do. Sure, there was a way in there, the way the scrub had gotten in, but she had no idea how he had done that. With a heavy sigh, she turned and headed back to the rocket seat. She would ask Stand and Koji to take a look at it later, make sure the left engine was clear of any explosives.

She looked at the rocket seat for a moment. The arena was not far, an easy walk. Moving the rocket seat off to the side of the doors of the pit, Eva then turned and headed in the direction of the arena. She found herself there a few minutes later, overlooking a place filled with different aliens. Birds squawked in the distance and the air smelled of the nearby sea. Okay, her comment in the show about this being 'uber cool' was pretty spot on.

With an excited grin on her face, Eva started down the steps, her eyes scanning the crowd for where the Earth team was sitting. While crossing one of the tiers, she was knocked to the ground by a large red alien with a tank of liquid on its back. It simply looked at her before continuing on. She pushed herself up and sat on her knees, glaring after the alien. "You could have at least said sorry!"

"Here, let me help you," said a voice from the direction Eva was turned away from. The voice was very familiar. She turned and saw Prince Akkia standing before her, offering a hand to help her up. With a smile, she took it and soon found herself back on her feet.

"Thanks," she told him as she brushed the dust off her pants. After a few seconds, she stopped and smiled at him again. Dark skin and bright blue eyes. _Yeah, I can see why she liked him in the show. He's pretty hot. _"I'm Molly, by the way."

He returned the smile. "Prince Akkia of Nourasia. Aren't you a bit young to be running around without parental guidance?"

"Pleasure," Eva replied with a chuckle. "In Earth years, I'm seventeen, which is about what you look. But I guess ages are calculated differently on other planets."

If Akkia was going to say anything more, he was unable to due to someone calling his name from the top of the steps of the area. Eva looked up to see the prince's fencing master calling for him. Akkia turned back to her and gave her a one armed bow. "I must go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Molly."

"Good luck in your race!" she called after him as he headed up the steps.

She then turned and was about to continue looking when she hear Jordan. "Hey you! Stowaway girl! Over here!"

She turned to see him waving at her from where the team sat. Eva made her way over to them, pulling the bottle off of where it was attached to her waist. The two mechanics turned at her approach and she held it out toward Stan. "Here's the liquid."

He took the bottle and looked at the liquid. "Thanks. Looks good."

Eva smiled before hopping down onto the next step and sitting beside Jordan. "I do have a name you know. It's Molly. Let me say it slowly for you. Mo-lly," she said sarcastically. The gunner looked slightly put out as Stan and Koji sniggered behind them.

The crowd began to cheer around them, cutting off anything else that might have been said. On the large viewing screen to the side of the large wheel that would keep track of the races, three scrubs garbed in purple appeared. They raised their arms above them and said in unison, "We declare the races of Alwas officially open!"

Suddenly, the sky began to darken. Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and blotted out the sunlight, thunder rumbling and lightning crackling. The three scrubs prostrated themselves. In a blast of lightning and wind, light so bright that people had to cover their eyes and turn away, a giant figure appeared before the temple. Pink and purple robes and golden tendrils extending from its back like wings.

While everyone else sat in awe, Eva smiled, knowing just who the figure was. When he spoke, his voice was deep and echoed throughout the entire arena. "Proud pilots. The Truce of the Great Race of Oban has allowed you to prepare for this day in peace. Your wait is now over. On Alwas, you shall face one another, one on one, until only three remain. There is only one rule: you may achieve victory by any means as long as you do not attempt to take the life of your opponent. Race like the wind champions! Towards the Great Finals on Oban and towards the Ultimate Prize!"

He disappeared in a beam of golden light that broke through the dark clouds and caused them to dissipate. Soon there was no sign that they were ever even there. The crowd sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before erupting into cheers. As Jordan, Stan and Koji stood up and joined the cheering around her, Eva just continued to smile. _Someone's got some mad public speaking skills. _

One of the scrubs raised a hand and the crowd quieted as the giant circle rotated. Two symbols lit up, one green and the other blue. "For the first race, it's Nourasia versus Ortlum!"

"We'll stay around for this one," Don said as Jordan, Stan, and Koji returned to their seats. "Keep your eyes and ears open, everyone. We need to learn all we can about our future adversaries."

Eva looked toward the one entrance to the arena. The crowd was quiet for a moment, before erupting into cheers at the sight of a giant blue and white beetle walking into the arena, Akkia upon its back. Beside her, Jordan scoffed. "A Nourasian. I heard those lowlifes are friends with the Crogs. I really hope he flips his beetle."

Akkia looked up into the crowd and smiled when he spotted her. She returned it as she watched him make his way to the starting mark. "He's actually kinda hot."

Jordan sputtered. "He's what?!"

The Ortlum ship flew into the arena, much larger than the beetle. Green, white and orange and covered in spikes, making it look almost like a porcupine. "Take one last look at him. He won't know what squashed him."

The gong sounded. The three scrubs started humming. The first column within the round gate dropped. The Ortlum ship started up and the beetle began to flap its wings. The second column dropped. The beetle lifted into the air and starting hovering.

"Jordan, remember the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover,'" Eva told him as the gate itself dropped and the two racers darted into the course.

"Huh?"

Eva rolled her eyes at Jordan and continued to watch the race, her heart pounding. It was so exciting. Akkia attempted to pass the ship, but got caught between the spikes and forced against the wall. The crowd groaned.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Jordan commented beside her.

Akkia pulled back and the beetle fell back behind the ship. Upon the beetles back, the prince stood and drew an arrow, aiming for the back of the ship ahead of him, the arrow glowing blue with magic. He fired and it went into one of the exhaust pipes of the ship, causing it to explode and crash. Akkia stopped just past the crash and bowed to his adversary before continuing on to the finish line. On the giant wheel above the three scrubs, the Nourasian symbol dropped down to show that they had made it to the next round.

Eva smirked and looked over at Jordan. "You we're saying something about him getting squished?"

Jordan put his chin in his hand and almost seemed to pout.

* * *

A little while later found the Earth Team back in their pit. Jordan was doing sit-ups, Rick and Don were in the living quarters, and Stan and Koki were putting the fuel that Eva had gotten into the _Arrow 1_. Eva stood down on the ground beside the ship, looking up at the mechanics. "You guys need anything else?"

Stan looked down at her and shook his head. "Thanks, Molly, but we'll take it from here."

Eva nodded before looking at the lower part of the left engine. She looked back toward the mechanic again. "Could you check the bottom of the left engine? When I came back to the pit after getting the liquid, I thought I heard someone in here…"

The two mechanics exchanged a look, but Stan shrugged and climbed down from the top of the engine. He looked around for a few minutes before turning to Eva. "There's nothing there."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Better to be safe than sorry. Thanks, Stan," she said before turning and heading up the stairs, walking past Jordan as he continued to do sit-ups. As she climbed, a small smirk formed on her lips. _Take that, you bastard._

The door to the living area slid open and Eva stepped inside. She stopped inside the doorway when she heard a voice echo through the area.

"…con me, Don. I know you too well," said Rick. Pursing her lips, Eva quietly snuck across the main living area and peeked in the open door to the locker room. Both Don and Rick had their back to the door.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm counting on you," Don said before putting his hand on Rick's shoulder. "We're all counting on you, Rick."

"Don't worry," Rick began, still seated on the bench as Don began to head toward the door. _Shit! _She ran as quietly as she could hid behind the curved wall off the lift that led up to Don's office and quarters. She leaned back against it and breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close._

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? A little eavesdropping mouse."

Eva's eyes went wide as Rick's voice sounded from above her. _Ah crap. _ She looked up at the pilot to see him leaning against the wall, looking down at her. Eva grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Your voice carries and the door to the locker room was open…"

Rick laughed as she trailed off and mused Eva Wei's short, two tone hair. "Yeah, I've heard it does."

Eva smiled as the pilot turned and headed toward the door of the living area. "Good luck, Rick!"

He glanced over his shoulder as he walked and waved. "Thanks, Little Mouse."

Eva continued to smile after him as the door slide open and he walked out into the pit, heading for the stairs. He was a good guy. A little cocky at times, but a genuinely good guy. _And the left engine is clear, so everything should go perfect!_

* * *

Sunset was quickly approaching on Alwas, turning the entire landscape burnt orange. Eva watched from the control room as the _Arrow 1 _flew into the arena and stopped beside Groor's ship. The ship was huge and while open, pink smoke poured from its cockpit. Within the smoke stood Groor himself. When the _Arrow_ landed beside the ship, the cockpit on Groor's ship slid back and closed. The circular slab that the ships started on began to turn toward the stone gate. Stan and Koji typed away at the computers, reading the scans they were getting of their opponents ship and monitoring the _Arrow 1._

"It's a piece of junk, but it's made of polarized titanium," Stan said as he looked over the scans.

"Terrific, I guess," replied Rick over the intercom, his image appearing on the screen in the control room.

"He means if you play bumper cars with this guy, you're going home by e-mail," Koji stated, glancing away from the computers and towards Rick's image on the screen.

Eva grimaced. "That sounds uncomfortable."

Koji blinked at her before turning back to the computers, but onscreen Rick smiled at her. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

The gong sounded. The first column in the gate dropped. The _Arrow_ lifted into the air. The second column dropped. And then the entire gate. The two racers flew into the course, the _Arrow_ in the lead as they turned the first curve. Groor rammed them before firing at them. Rick lined Jordan up and began firing on Groor's ship as the two flew side by side. As they entered a tunnel, the _Arrow _moved ahead.

Once out of the tunnel, Groor once again rammed the Arrow into the wall and kept it there for a few seconds before Rick maneuvered free and fell back behind Groor. Stan and Koji rolled their chairs and switched sides. "Koji, remind me next time to raise the laser power by thirty percent."

"Check," Koji replied. Eva glanced between the two of them before focusing on the screen again.

A chime and Rick's image appeared on the screen. "How's the body?"

"Damage control okay at seventy-one percent," Koji replied as he looked at the computers. Eva stepped back as Stan rolled across the room to another computer beside Koji. Rick's image disappeared from the screen.

Groor hit a fallen beam and flipped, allowing Rick to easily pass him. Rick's image did not reappear, but she could hear the grin in his voice. "I think we've got this guy beat."

"Way to go, Rick," Eva said, grinning.

"Thanks, Little Mouse," he replied.

The race continued and the ship entered a canyon, Rick in the lead with a recovered Groor right behind him. Groor fired, but Rick was able to dodge the shots. As soon as the Arrow was out of the canyon and over the water, Groor put on a burst of speed and struck the Arrow in the rear. The ship flipped a few times before righting and stayed relatively on course. Flying down the beach toward the finish line, the two racers were neck and neck. The _Arrow_ began to pull forward.

"All right, Rick!" Eva cheered.

And then the monitors began beeping warning signals before flashing red. Eva gasped and looked over at Koji in horror. "Surge of heat in the cooling system!"

Stan turned toward the other mechanic. "What?! This is not good…"

"No," Eva breathed as she looked back toward the screen to see the right engine of _Arrow 1_ explode as the ship crossed the finish line. The debris scattered across the arena, the main bulk of the ship in two large pieces. Emergency crews rushed onto the scene and began to put out the flames.

The control room was silent. Eva, Stan, and Koji stared at the screen in shock. "No," Eva repeated, her breathing rapid and shallow as she shook her head. It had not worked. She turned and ran out of the control room, through the living area and pit, and out to the arena. She stopped at the edge and looked down at the flaming wreak. She saw a stretcher being carrier away with a figure beside it.

Eva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Even knowing the future, it had still happened. She had not been able to stop it. She swallowed heavily and looked down at the scene in the arena. _Okay, then. I'll just have to be a little more subtle._


End file.
